


cutting room floor

by ifeelpersonallyattacked



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cambion, Established Relationship, Identity Reveal, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Nephilim, fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifeelpersonallyattacked/pseuds/ifeelpersonallyattacked
Summary: Adam is a nephilim, a child borne from angel grace and human blood. He's known about it ever since he was a child, but it's something he's never told anyone. Not even the love of his life, Takashi Shirogane.All that changes when two demons break down his door.Written for The Only One Worth Seeing Zine!
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	cutting room floor

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyy i'm backkkkkkkk
> 
> i hope you enjoyed this piece i wrote for a zine a while ago that i decided to randomly post!
> 
> leave comments if you enjoyed!

  
  


Adam supposed it was nice, being the power couple on campus. Everyone either wanted to be you, your partner, or simply aspired to obtain the level of togetherness and love. Yes, Adam mused, it was indeed nice, even fun at times. Takashi was everything he had ever wanted in a partner and more, and he had no doubts they would go far together. He wasn’t the type to be insecure about his relationships, after all. He had a knack for sensing these types of things, being part angel and everything. 

It wasn’t something he told most people. In fact, Adam had never told anyone. No one knew of his partial divinity, save for his mother, of course. She had warned him from the time he could comprehend language that he was never to tell a soul about what he was. Dangerous things, she warned, would swoop down on him if he did. Even so, it would be difficult to hide his angelic nature, the grace that pulsated deep in his chest that made him what he was. Luckily, many humans radiated naturally warm and sunny energy, so his nephilim-ness could easily be passed off as a particularly bright human soul. 

Besides, it wasn’t like it was hard to hide the story of his conception. It wasn’t especially interesting. His father, Kokabiel, had fallen to Earth many years beforehand. And because his pure spirit would attract too many ghastly things to name, he was forced to wander the Earth in hopes that he would stay just a few steps ahead of the things that sought to tear him apart. 

He had met Adam’s mother at an astrology convention in Pasadena, California. She radiated pure kindness and joy, rare for a human, and that caused him to root in place with her for just a bit longer, just long enough for them to conceive a miracle child, a child that should’ve never existed. 

Him. 

As the story went, Kokabiel had to leave Pasadena shortly after Adam’s birth, staying just long enough to name him after an old friend before vanishing into the wind. 

He had never met his father, but that didn’t bother him. As far as he was concerned, it was better if his father never showed up. Dark creatures were attracted to angelic energy and if Kokabiel decided to make his return, it wouldn’t be pretty. 

Adam had somehow managed to get through twenty years with no encounters, and he wasn’t planning on it anytime soon. Especially now, when he had something precious to protect. 

Takashi was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he wouldn’t be able to bear it if something happened to him. It almost scared Adam how much he was in love, but then again...it was warm and beautiful, like sunlight filtering through the leaves of an emerald forest. 

\-------

Free Saturdays were spent at Takashi’s apartment. Lovingly dubbed ‘Date Day’, those days were filled with board games, movies, the occasional run, and simply basking in each other’s presence. Being broke college students, they couldn’t afford to eat out or go to expensive shows most of the time, but Adam didn’t mind. It was simple, but being with Takashi was all that mattered to him. 

“Adam!” Takashi called from the living room, startling Adam out of his love-induced daze, “What movie do you feel like watching?” 

Adam smiled, already knowing his choice. 

“You know the one!” he called back, a teasing lilt to his voice, “I’ll get the snacks!” 

After the popcorn, candy, and drinks had been gathered, Adam made his way over to the living room, snacks in hand, and carefully maneuvered his way over to the couch. The movie had already begun its opening credits and Adam cheerfully settled in, watching amusedly as Takashi tore into a bag of popcorn. It was exactly what he had been doing the first time they had met, when the same movie, an iconic rom-com, had been playing at the student center. Neither of them had been paying attention(Adam on his phone, Takashi wrist-deep in popcorn) and they walked right into each other, spilling popcorn  _ everywhere.  _ They had both been blushing furiously as they helped each other clean up, and the rest was history. 

“Do you think we’ll ever get tired of this movie?” Takashi asked, swallowing his bite of popcorn, “I mean, we must’ve seen it a hundred times by now.” 

Adam grinned, batting him on the shoulder. “I hope not. I still want to be watching this movie when we’re old and have no teeth.” 

Takashi laughed, a bright, wonderful sound. “Alright, promise me you’ll never get tired of it?” 

Adam chuckled, resting his head on Takashi’s shoulder. “Promise.” 

No sooner than two seconds after the word had left his mouth, a loud crash was heard from the front of the apartment. It seemed to shake the very foundation of the room they were in, nearly scaring Adam out of his skin. 

“What was-” Adam began worriedly, but Takashi had already stood up, eyes trained towards the source of the noise. 

“Stay here.” Takashi said curtly, all traces of the earlier humor gone from his face. Adam barely had time to blink before his boyfriend was gone. 

Well, to Heaven with that. Adam wasn’t some helpless princess, he could defend himself just as well as anybody could. He hadn’t taken seven years of muay thai just so he could sit in a corner while Takashi did all the fighting. Adam had made a promise to himself that he would always protect Takashi no matter what, and now it was time to utilize it. 

Without wasting another minute, Adam sprung up and rushed to the source of the noise. Just as he thought, it had come from the front of the apartment, near the front door. He made a beeline for it, only to stop dead in his tracks once he realized what had happened. 

The front door of the apartment had been ripped clean off its hinges and seemed to have been thrown into the stove. In the empty doorway stood two men, both with hunched backs and menacing red eyes. Adam recognized them for what they were immediately. 

Demons. There was nothing else they could’ve been. Between the red eyes and the unnatural strength, it was clear these two were not human. 

“--come now, brother…” one of the men, slighter taller than the other, was crooning, “You should help us out. With the grace of a nephilim, we could be more powerful--” 

“Takashi!” Adam screamed, desperate and terrified, “Get away from them!” 

Even though these two demons seemed relatively low-level, there was no doubt that they could still inflict serious injury onto a human. If Takashi provoked them, there was no telling what they might do to him. 

But Takashi; stupid, brave,  _ stupid  _ Takashi...he didn’t move an inch. Instead, he bared his teeth and  _ growled.  _

“He’s not what you’re looking for. Stay away from him,” he said, his voice more threatening than Adam had ever heard it, “Or I swear, I won’t leave enough of you for your mother to bury.” 

The shorter demon let out a cackle. “Or what? You’re just a half-breed, do you really think you can defeat the both of us? Two full-blooded-- _ agh!”  _

Before the two demons knew it, Takashi had thrown himself at them, roaring in fury. It only took a few seconds for the three to become locked in combat, punching and biting and tearing and unleashing horrible, demonic howls. 

Adam stood there, frozen, eyes wide in shock. There were so many thoughts swirling through his head, he was half-sure he had gone crazy. Those demons...they had called Takashi a half-breed. They had called him a  _ brother.  _ So that meant...no, it couldn’t be…

It was then that Adam realized that it didn’t matter. He didn’t give two rips if Takashi was Lucifer himself, he had sworn to protect him with his life, so that’s what he would do. Without another thought, he plunged into battle.

Adam had never unleashed the full extent of his powers before, but he supposed there was a first time for everything. He skillfully dodged a claw aimed at his upper arm, somehow managing to place his hands on either side of the taller demon’s head. His hands began to glow and get almost uncomfortably warm and the demon shrieked, thrashing wildly to escape his captor’s grasp. But Adam’s grip was iron and before long, the demon disappeared in a flash of divine light. He wasn’t dead, Adam wasn’t nearly powerful enough for that, but at least he wouldn’t be able to hurt anyone else for a long time.

After that, it was easy to get rid of the demon’s partner. Adam simply snuck up behind him while he was deep in combat with Takashi and repeated the same process until there was nothing left of the two demons but the door they had thrown into the kitchen. 

For several minutes, neither Adam nor Takashi spoke. Instead, they stood in silence, catching their breath and trying to comprehend what had just gone down. 

“S-So…” Takashi said finally, turning awkwardly on his heel to look into Adam’s eyes, “You’re a nephilim?” 

Adam nodded slowly, feeling the reality of the situation sink in. For the first time in twenty years, someone knew his not-so-dirty little secret. “I am,” he said quietly, trying to keep his voice from shaking, “And you’re a...a…” 

“Half-demon,” Takashi said smoothly, looking almost sheepish. “The, uh, proper term is cambion.” 

“Right,” Adam rasped, “cambion.” 

Several more minutes went by before Takashi spoke again. 

“I’m sorry for not telling you,” he said softly, sounding truly regretful, “I just didn’t think you’d believe me if that was the first thing I told you when we first met. ‘Hi, I’m Takashi Shirogane and I’m a half-demon’,” he chuckled weakly, “Not a very good icebreaker.” He looked down at the floor, shifting from one foot to the other. “But, to be fair, I didn’t think you would ever need to know. I knew you had a bright soul, but I didn’t think...you were part angel.” His eyes flitted up to meet Adam’s once more. “Why didn’t you run when you first met me? You guys can sense demonic energy, right?” 

Adam found it within himself to nod. “Yeah, w-we can. But...humans are a naturally dark species. Their dark energy isn’t that different from a demon’s, so I thought...I don’t know.” 

Adam sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve never really come across demons, so I guess it would be hard to tell the difference between a cambion and a dark-souled human.” 

Takashi huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, there’s not that many of us. A human and a demon can actually have a kid pretty easily, but that sort of stuff is banned, you know? It’d be nothing but problems for the hotshots downstairs if you had a bunch of cambions running around in the human world.” He got a wistful look in his eye. “But my mom never really followed the downstairs rules very well.” 

Adam smiled, feeling the tension begin to leave his bones. “Yeah, my dad didn’t either. Guess that’s why he fell.” 

Takashi hummed in acknowledgement, shifting his feet once more, and they were quiet for just a moment before Takashi said, almost inaudibly: “Well, I...I guess this is goodbye, right?”

Adam felt his heart stop. He jerked his head to meet Takashi’s eyes and grabbed onto his hand. “What? Why are you saying...are you saying you want to break up?”

Takashi looked slightly surprised at Adam’s outburst, but didn’t attempt to pull away. “I just thought...I didn’t think you’d want to be with me once you found out what I was.” 

Adam frowned, then punched his boyfriend hard in the shoulder. “Idiot! You think I’d leave you just because of that? Tell me, Takashi, do you want to leave me because I’m a nephilim?” 

Takashi’s eyes widened. “No, of course not--” 

“Then it’s settled,” Adam said resolutely, taking Takashi’s arm and dragging him back to the living room, “We’re staying together and we’re going to finish this movie and we’re going to be together until we’re old and have no teeth. Promise?” 

For a minute, Takashi was speechless. Then, he smiled, brighter than any divine glow.

“Promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I MISS THEM
> 
> anyways
> 
> as mentioned before, please leave a comment if you enjoyed this! they truly make my day


End file.
